Self-storage facilities are prolific and include a number of associated storage units located at a single location, which may be indoor, outdoor, or a combination thereof and also may or may not include climate control. A typical facility rents or leases individual storage units, which may vary in size, configuration, and are often priced accordingly. The owner/lessee of a unit is then able to store and retrieve various items within their unit and access them over typically flexible times during the period of the agreement, subject to any additional limitations of the agreement.
While the above is well-established and has served both facility owners and users, existing single level and multi-level self-storage facilities can be expensive to design, build, and climate-control. The present inventors have recognized these drawbacks as well as others and, the preferred embodiments, therefore, seek to improve upon the prior art. Such preferred embodiments are further explored below.